Blackrose
by BottledGreenFairy
Summary: When Kaine a demon vampire and her friends and co-workers, Kallin a werevampire and, Rei and pure blood vampire are sent on a mission to assassinate some lycan roaming around New York city. What will happen when a Lycan pup captures the heart of Kaine?
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

**I stalked quietly in closer toward my victims, the New York downtown rain plit-plating at my feet. My companions were waiting for the signal that means death. I came closer to the bar where the prey sat waiting. I sighed, clearing my mind and focusing on the task at hand. I walked casually into the bar. The intoxicating, yet addicting, smell of booze… burning my nose, making it crinkle up to my eyes. My reddish black hair hiding my glowing auburn crimson eyes like a veil of darkness. My pale skin, almost as white as the moon made the moon's light hitting my face cause an eerie glow. I scanned the area. There, the target sighted. I sighed again, slouched my back, and plopped down into the barstool. **

"**A pint of absinthe," I commanded while waving the bartender down. The bartender slid over a pint of absinthe, a slotted spoon, a sugar cube, and some cold water. While ignoring the look of astonishment on the bartenders face, I put the sugar cube into the slotted spoon and poured cold water over it into the pint of absinthe. While taking a drink of the green fairy, I leaned my head onto my hand, while pushing the button on my communicator. **

"**Kal, you there?" I murmured huskily.**

" **Affirmative, Kaine." came Kallin's soft, yet deadly voice.**

"**Target sighted, back corner of the bar." I replied quietly as not to be heard by the humanoids in the bar at this moment.**

"**Well, I guess Rei can't come in then, huh?" she questioned teasingly, knowing that Rei could hear us. **

"_**Hey**_**!" come Rei's loud whining voice. I winced almost visibly at the high pitched tone that came unwelcome into my ears silent sanctuary.**

"**That is **_**not fair!**__**I want to go in**_**!" she whined again. I decided to let Kal handle Rei so I wouldn't become inconspicuous by talking to myself. **

" **No. You are under-age, and I know you would try and sneak some booze," stated Kal in her motherly voice. **

"**But-" started Rei.**

"**Targets moving," I interrupted.**

"**I'm moving in; come around the back, and I will lead them to you," I commanded, yet informed them, softly.**

"**You got it," chorused Kal and Rei, readying their weapons. I stood up and started walking toward the lycanthropes. Their heads snapped in my direction. Picking up my scent, they rushed to the bar's back door. I chuckled as I heard a gunshot and ear splitting screams of pain. Leaving the bar, I got to the cruel outside world. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath of the wondrous, metallically smell of the blood. I looked at the lycan. I saw that Kal went a bit… trigger happy, on helping kill her own kind. Kal, my half-vampire-half-lycan friend, had shot the five male lycans in the genitals, the knee caps, hands, stomach, and blew off their ears with her silver-bullet-loaded gold pistols. Incredibly, I heard a child's cry. I paused, then hurried over to the one female lycan in the group. Kal had shown a bit of mercy on the female lycan and only shot her in the main artery; the female lycan looked at my eyes and flinched. Everyone does, since the red glow of my eyes show that I'm a part vampire, part demon. The female held out a crying, female lycan pup, from the looks of it only seven months old.**

"**Please, take her and let her live," The lycan female pleaded, knowing that she wouldn't be able to live, but hopeful her child could. I nodded immediately and took the young one from her. **

**She smiled at me and said, " Thank you, evil one… thank you." then her heart stopped, and she died smiling. I turned to my companions and stared at them. Kallin's hard life made her blue eyes look older then her body's twenty-five years. Her eyes clashed with her high black ponytail. Her skin was pale, with a freckle or two here and there. Then there was her duel gold pistols, which Kal was currently sliding into her black leather holders near her hips. I locked eyes with her, and looked at the baby, then her again. Kal nodded; she approved of the baby staying in my care and wouldn't mind having another lycan around. I looked at Rei, the youngest at age 20. Her black eyes that reminded me of charcoal flashed vibrantly with disgust toward the babe. Her mid-back brownish-red hair swished over her fair complexion with freckles dotted places on her face. She obviously disapproved of the pup not being killed. I sighed though my nose. **

" **I have decided to keep and raise the child," I calmly stated looking at my friends dead in the eyes.**

'_**What**_**!" shouted Rei so loud that I thought that all of New York could have heard her. "**_**No way! how can you keep that thing**_**!" she blurted at me, somewhat stuttering.**

" **Calm down, Rei," Kal said impatiently, "It's not your decision to make, whether or not Kaine keeps that child or not."**

**Rei huffed indignantly. "Well, it's also not her decision to make either, it's the council's!" Rei said in a stuck up way. Rei admired Kal so much she often forgot her heritage.**

**I stared at Rei. "Then lets go back, and I will ask them, but just so you know: I will be keeping this baby even if it means that I am kicked out of the clan," I stated.**

**Rei eyes got bigger, "**_**Why**_** in gods name would you risk getting kicked out of the clan!" Rei exclaimed.**

"**Shut up, Rei. it's Kaine's decision on what she wants to do with her life," scolded an agitated Kal. Rei glared at both Kal and I. I look down at the baby. The babe had brown wisps of hair capping her head with chocolate. Her eyes were looking straight into mine. The babes eyes were a bright emerald green that seemed to glow. I smiled lovingly at the child, already bonded with her. Rei, Kal, and I started the long trek back to the clan's current place of rest. Which happened to be a mansion. I personally refused to call it home. Home is where you are welcomed back warmly, a place where you feel safe. The clan, no matter where they were residing, is no where near a home. The walk back seemed like five minutes, since my mind was occupied by what I should name the girl. **

"**Finally! We are home!" Rei rejoiced while throwing her hands in the air. Kal and I rolled our eyes. Rei ran up to the coven's door and swung it open. **

**She paused, then called out to us "Hurry up, slow pokes!" Kal and I chuckled. Unable to resist Rei's enthusiasm, we started to walk faster. I held the babe securely in my arms. When Kal and I got up to Rei, I noticed the weird smell emanating form the house.**

'**Guys," I started. I guess they didn't hear me, since they walked in anyway without pausing. I slowly walked in, to notice that it was very dark and unusually still. **

**Rei shrieked. "I touched something slimy." I took out my lighter and lit a flare that I had in case of emergencies. I threw the flare into the middle of the room. The flare let of a dim red light. I could make out a pool of blood next to a hand. Next to the hand was half a face. The half we could see had its eyeballs ripped out and flesh torn. I noticed that it was Rei's brother. Rei started to freak out when she saw what was left of her brothers face. My face scrunched up in confusion. What had happened here? Then the flares light went out. I lit my lighter and held it out in front of me. I started to walk forward, scanning the room the best I could. **

**Something quickly ran out of the darkness and out the door. Rei and Kal ran after the mysterious person. I started to follow when the door suddenly slammed shut. I heard a rustling noise somewhere in the room. I panicking, look around. I heard a gun shot and some screaming outside the door. The lighter started to flicker. On, off, on, off the lighter flicked. The started walking again, then "flick" out went the light. I started trying to restart the lighter. After a minute I gave up. My lighter was dead. I held the girl closer to me so I didn't lose her. I walked slowly to where the light switch was supposed to be. I felt hot breathe hit my neck. I froze, started to turn, slowly. It felt as if I was moving at a millimeter at a time. I felt the breathing continue at my neck. The baby smiled and made a happy gurgle. Focusing her glowing eyes somewhere over my shoulder. I gulped and closed my eyes. Arms snaked their way around my waist. They felt oddly protective, but so startling I held the baby close to me. Then I took out my dagger, twirled around, and stabbed. Nothing. There was nothing but air. I gasped from shock. I groped around, feeling for the light switch. I grabbed something else. It was round and had a cord leading form the back to something else. I tried the lighter again. It worked! I held it near my other hand that was grasping the round object. My eyes widened, I gasped. So shocked to see that the eyeball led to Kile's head. Kile was a person I could consider a friend. I saw the light switch. I turned on the light and, looked around. Blood, guts, and chaos was all that I saw. The clan's blood was spilled, their organs hanging on chandeliers. The whole floor was soaked in blood. The smell of blood was overwhelming. I turned and let my stomach contents bubble up and come out to the outside world, burning my throat while it was at it. I ran to the door and tried to open it. Locked, I ran to the windows locked also. I heard foot steps. I panicked looking for something to hide under. Closer I heard the steps becoming. I couldn't find anything. I picked up a chair pushed the dead corpse off it. Went to the window and threw the chair out the window. CRASH! The sound of the chair hitting the glass. The foot steps quickened as if the owner was rushing to get to where I was. I wrapped the girl-child in my arms and ran, then jumped out the broken window. I fell and rolled on the grass making sure the babe was safe. I ran about ten meters. I looked back and saw a silhouette of someone at the broken window. I looked to the door, but only saw signs of struggling that led onto the grass. Kal and Rei were no where to be seen. I sprinted down the street and into town, but not bouncing the baby too much. I hid in a deserted allyway. I slid down to sit on my butt. I looked down at the attentive baby that was staring up at me.**

"**Melanthe," I whispered, "Black rose. That is your name young one." then I walked off into a society that Melanthe and I would be shunned and hated because she was a lycan and I was her surrogate vampire demon mother. She started to cry. I started to sing a song for Melanthe. I smiled as she fell asleep. My future looked dim, but two things I knew for sure: I was going to keep and raise Melanthe, and find my friends, even if It cost me my life. **


	2. Meeting The Daughter's Boss

14 years later

it has been fourteen years now since I have last seen my friends. The day that they got one: kidnapped, and two: they disappeared. Either way, of course I couldn't dwell. Even if I wanted to dwell on it. I couldn't since they were gone and not with me. And besides I had to raise a pup. And boy, is she a handful. We had just moved into a new area of Las Vegas. The wondrous home of booze, gambling, and prostitution. Just the best place to raise a adventurous territorial teenage werewolf, right? Yeah, right. I don't know what I was thinking! She seems happy here, though. I had tried to move her. It didn't work at all. She kicked, screamed, and bite my fucking finger off. At least, thankfully, my body parts grow back. She now works at a bar. With an illegal I.D. of course, otherwise she couldn't work there.

She forgot her lunch today, and I bet she thought that I would be her nanny, and bring it to her. Of course I would, but that is besides the point. I am her practically her mother, I raised her, fed her, even changed her damn diapers. So of course I would bring her lunch, but this is the last time, goddamn it. And I actually have a hangover which is a bitch since I have to go outside. I really shouldn't have had that gallon of absinthe, but it was so damn good. Not that cheap bootleg shit. Before I even thought about going outside I grabbed my sunglasses, to hide my glowing red eyes. I love my eyes but they are a pain in the ass around humans. Stupid beings ignorant of our existence. I started walking down the street, avoiding hookers trying to get my money. I was straight thank you! I looked at the address on my phone that Melanthe texted me. I looked at the building that had the same address. If this was it, someone was going to die painfully. This person was probably Melanthe, or the person who hired her.

I painfully walked toward the _strip club's_ door. This had better not be the place. If this was she is in so much trouble. Grounded for the rest of her immortal life! Or until she dies! I glared at the door handle, hesitant to touch it. Who knows who touched this door and what did hand touch while inside. I grimaced, and gingerly opened it- with my foot. The smell of cheap perfume, sex, and booze wafted into my over sensitive sinuses, nearly making me retch. My left eyebrow twitched, and then I saw something shiny! Which would normally not be a problem, except that this shiny object was a gold pistol aimed point blank at Melanthe's head. I growled demonically, since I was no dog. Not that I had any problems with werewolves, none at all. If I had a problem then I wouldn't have taken in a werewolf. I quickly, but humanly, ran to them. There were humans here, otherwise I would have ran at a demonic speed.

"What the hell are you doing!" I growled at the girl with the amazing leather outfit. I wonder where she got it? Really, that quality of leather is amazing and rare to find. Maybe I can ask, after I pulverize her. Then I pulled out my huge-ass sword and pointed it at her chest cavity. Of course, she put her gun at my head point blank.

"Try it, demon." she snarled at me. Okay, so she wasn't a human; that is good, but now I couldn't peel her flesh form her body and make a salad. Human flesh is the best for salads.

"Maybe I will," I paused and sniffed the air, trying to figure out what she was. "Werevamp!" I exclaimed, because I actually got her scent in this- this filth air. I paused and thought of the only other werevamp I knew. I thought she was the only one. I guess I was wrong; sadly, I don't like being wrong.

"The one and only!" she proudly boasted. I blinked, cocked my head to the side, squinted at her. Then, for all thing unholy, she stuck her nose into my neck and took a very deep breath. She was sniffing me. Why in the nine hells was she sniffing me! Suddenly she put her arms around my waist and- did she just lick my neck? I felt her mouth travel up to my ear lobe. Then her sharp, carnivorous teeth nibbled in a very- very _uncomfortable_ way. While her hands groped my ass. Then I heard this husky whisper. "Kaine, you taste good." I froze, my eye twitching, my mouth slightly open. I was officially and totally freaked out! While this odd female was doing that, I noticed this awesome red leather outfit. I didn't love the outfit, and but the leather was to die for! The girl in it was a stripper, and she looked pissed. As she walked closer, pissed was an understatement, she was on the freakin' warpath. She stormed over to us and grabbed the girl who was all over me. Red, as I nicknamed the girl in red leather, started yelling and shrieking her head off. Black, as I nicknamed the girl in black leather, started blubbering and vomiting up excuses. Then Red started crying and _sobbing her head off. I grabbed my head and groaned, my hangover now increased tenfold. _

"_Look, she's an old friend; I was just playing with her, Vel." I heard her whimper, and I jerked my head to stare at her hard. _

"_You remember me, right?" She turned to me in desperation. I looked at her face, trying to place it. _

"_Should I?" I let out a giant, gusty sigh. _

"_Yes!" She nearly shrieked. "We only worked together for six-hundred and twenty-two years!" It clicked, suddenly and finally. I grinned and let out a girly shriek. Melanthe looked at me like I was a freak, since I usually didn't do girly things since they bugged me so much. I jumped up and down and ran a bit to fast then jumped her. In a friendly type of jump, not the I'm-going-to-kill-you-now-die jump. _


	3. Reuniting With A Old Friend

.

"Kal!" I exclaimed, while wrapping me legs around her waist, and my arms around her neck.

"You have grown, you asshole!" I yelled, pissed off, since I haven't grown in 14 years. And well, she had stopped, then started again.

"I still missed you though, you tall ass!" I smiled at her, while clinging to her like a monkey. I looked over at Red's pissed off I'm-going-to-rip-you-to-shreds glare, stared at her blankly. Then I looked over to Melanthe's wide-eyed expression. I slowly climbed off Kal and looked her straight in the eye and said, " People could take this wrong, couldn't they?"

"Yeah, and they probably have. Just like in Ashland, Kaine; just like in Ashland." Kal responded with this I'm-laughing-at-you-inside-my-head type of tone. I blinked, then I blinked again. Then I randomly -well, no so randomly- started to burst out laughing. Melanthe, who of course wasn't used to how I was acted at the moment was freaked out. I grinned at Kal and hugged her again. Yeah I had missed her that much. And besides I like hugs. It just depends on the person really. Once I was done hugging her until she was gagging and wanting me off. Kal doesn't like long hugs all that much. Unlike me of course. Then of all dread things my headache for the blasted hang over came back. I groaned and held my head in my hands.

"What's the matter mom?" I heard Melanthe ask me. I winced as Kal laughed her little head off.

"She has a hangover young, naïve one." Kal chuckled. Her girl friend didn't look all that happy with the fact that Kal would let me be all over her like that. She was glaring at me, as if I had any sexual interest in Kal. I had no what so ever. I like men and their man-ness if you, get my drift.

" Kal," I heard this kinda stuck up snobby voice say , " babe, who is this-this little slut?" Red whined. I growled really deep within my throat. That way is sounded more intimidating otherwise it would sound like a wounded puppy. Which isn't very good when you wanted to be dangerous. This girl could be a typical Kal's girlfriend type. And if that is the case then I needed to not look weak at _all_. If I did, then… well, I would be what you would call a dead. Yeah, they would try to murder me. Since, for some odd reason, they think Kal and I are in some sort of relationship. Which we were not! Oh, well. This is another crazy one, eh? I was ready to jump on her and show her who was dominate female here, when Kal decided to infer before I ripped her throat out.

"Now, now! Val, we aren't together. She is just a good friend, not a good lay or anything. I promise!" Kal said quickly but sounded guilty, like she always does, even if it was true. I sighed and look over at Melanthe. I laughed at Kal, and told Melanthe to get her stuff.

"Listen; Val, was it?" I started and she sneered at me when I started talking, "I have no sexual interest in Kal in any form or way." I stated blandly, and daring her to question me. She snarled at me and then humphed, and looked at Kal with this pouty look on her face.

"Kal, this bitch is trying to take you away form me! and she is trying to attack me! Please protect me. Don't you care at all about my safety!" this Val character whined, while almost crying. I groaned. This was Kal's worst enemy: crying girls. But I know for a fact Kal would choose me over that bimbo. Kal started to stutter and try to cheer her up. That Val started to cry harder when Kal said she couldn't fight me.

" Listen I am not going to attack you, nor steal your girlfriend! got it?!" I yelled at her. Then suddenly got punched in the gut forcing myself to take a good wiff of bimbo here.

" _you!_" I roared while grabbing her hair, "_ You're that son of a bitch!_" then I slammed her into the wall very well prepared to kill her in the most violent ways. Kal's eyes widened and Melanthe looked at me like what the hell are you doing.

" Uhh, mom what are you doing?" Melanthe questioned me. I looked at her quickly then looked back at Val.

" You should know, Melanthe, but I wouldn't blame you if you didn't. You were just a pup." I told her. While still holding this little bimbo by her hair. She whimpered and I growled at her.

"She was the one who was there, when at the clan's massacre Kal and Rei disappeared. She tried to take Melanthe from me." Kal's eyes widened incredibly and mouth became agape. Val's eyes widened in fear and she started to shake.

" I-I-I am so sorry, I was hired for that!" she squabbled and squirmed, "I didn't mean it against you. The boss wanted me to, and that is how I make my living." she was crying by now and I just laughed at her. I had an idea now.

"You will tell me how to get to this person, assassins code or not. You will, otherwise I will kill you." I grinned hugely while saying this to her. I noticed her face go pale and she gulped. I could tell she was debating with herself to tell me or not. I heard Kal walk up to us.

"Don't you _dare_ kill my girlfriend!" she mumbled at me. Then Kal's eyes started to travel south-west toward the ground. I looked at her in disbelievingly. Why the hell would she take this assassin assholelic bitch.

" _why the hell are you defending her_- wait, how the _hell _did you two meet!" I snarled. She coughed, and I automatically knew she was going to tell me something she didn't want to tell me truthfully. But she would, since I am me, and Kal is Kal.

"She tried to…" Kal trailed off toward the end while _scratching_ her nose. I growled at her while saying

"_Tell me now, Kal, or else!"_ I ground out. I had a killer hangover, and well, I was _not_ in the mood for this. And I wasn't the most patient of creatures- I wasn't that bad, but still, I wasn't patient, especially when I want to know something. She looked at me like, "Do I have to?" I lowered my eye lids and nodded slowly. She sighed, and I knew she gave up.

"She tried to kill me, that's how we met. Okay!?" she whined out. I looked at her then looked back at Val.

" _Kal! I thought you would have much better taste in women now! I know you didn't then, but still! Anyway, that's hardly the point. She tried to kill me and you and Rei!" I screeched at her. I blinked and then added._

"_Speaking of Rei, how is she?" I questioned. And everyone looked at me like I was this bi-polar freak. I was a freak, and I'm not bi-polar. My mind wanders and switches topics before people answer me. Not bi-polar at all and if someone says so…then I will crush their little skulls in. Kal didn't miss a beat since she was used to being around me even if I confused her to no end._

"_No, I haven't, not since that night .Kaine." Kal told me she said my name slowly and I could tell she wasn't used to calling me by my name since we both have little pet names for each other her more so then I. I dropped my head in despair. I missed Rei no matter how annoying and well against more of the stuff Kal and I believed in she was still one of my best friends. I was still determinded to find her to. I just was taking a break since Melanthe needed a break form all the traveling._


	4. Much Needed Sleep After Long Day

I felt my eyes prick with tears that were wanting to break free. I shook my head and then growled. I rounded on Red who's name I gathered was Val but I wasn't sure so Red stayed her name until further notice. I let my eyes narrow until all you could see was my dark eyelashes and the red glow of my eyes. I don't doubt that it looked as if I had a pupil or any white in my eyes at all.

"_You_," I roared at her again. "This is all of your fault!" I clenched my fist while I glared at her.

"_What!" _she looked up at me with these wide eyes.

" Yes this is all your fault! If you didn't help that asshole who attacked us then we would all still be together!"

"Hey! I was just hired for the job!"

"_So_! You still helped!"

"_Stop it now!_" Kal bellowed making us look up at her with wide eyes. By the time she yelled at us we were face to face yelling at each other. I let out a meep sound and nodded. Kal was scary when she wanted to be. While on the other hand Val just glared at Kal and yelled at her.

"Don't you speak to me like that!"

"…" Kal was just silent. I guessed she didn't know what to say, since Red was her girlfriend and Kal wasn't the best at knowing what to say to girls. Red was just complaining and I groaned. Still the headache was there, and her annoying, nails-on-a-chalkboard voice was killing me. I growled and even though Kal would be expremely pissed off at me for this, took my handle of the sword I hid and knocked her unconscious.

"Ah," I sighed contently, "the annoying voice is gone!"

" _Why the hell did you do that!"_ Kal exclaimed while hitting me over the head.

"She was _annoying_ me, Kal!" I whined at her.

" That was uncalled for!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

" I am not going to have a childish argument with you over this." Kal said blandly. I pouted and sighed then grabbed her hand. I quickly took out a pen and wrote down my address and home phone number.

"Whoa, and she doesn't even buy me a drink." Kal winked raunchily at Melanthe. "You live here too, baby?" She added, almost as an afterthought, with her signature eyebrow arch, although she was a little distracted. My eyebrows raised immediately. I growled at Kal, warning her that was not allowed. She sighed and looked at me as if to say, 'I can't have any fun, can I?' I walked over to Melanthe and put my hands on her shoulders, glaring right at Kal, warning to try it. She wouldn't be able to walk by the time I was done with her. Then of course I would feel bad, because of course, I am a weirdo who hates seeing Kal hurt. Even it if is me inflicting the pain. I know, it is weird. She sighed and smirked at the challenge that I presented. I knew she would be doing it more, and flirting with me as well. I half wondered if maybe, just maybe, she had given up on me. Doubt it, but maybe. I sighed laid my head on Melanthe.

"Kal, swing by sometime, okay? I should be taking this young one back home, and I need to rest." I said, very tired, and hungover. It hurt like a bitch! Melanthe whipped around to look at me.

"Mom." she whined at me. I groaned. I knew she wanted something from me. "Why can't I stay here with Kallin?" I blinked. I wasn't expecting that. I could tell from the shock on Kal's face she wasn't either. Seeing our expressions she sighed.

"Mom, I love you, but you are not a werewolf, I need someone to talk to. I have questions for her. And besides, I like her." Melanthe explained, exasperated. I looked at Kal. She was just too shocked to speak. I knew Kal wasn't used to people liking her so fast. Unless it was for a quick lay. Melanthe suddenly kneeled in front of me, and put her hands together as if in prayer. Her emerald eyes growing wide and semi watering, her lips pouted just right.

"Ugh!" I yelled while holding my face. "Kal, help me!" Kal just laughed at my reaction and shook her head.

" I doubt it is that bad, lover." Kal said slipping one of my many nicknames out. I chuckled and her slip up and showed her the face. Melanthe was on the verge of crying now. Damn her, she was that good at that stupid face.

"Oh, you poor, _gorgeous_ thing." Kal slurred out, I let my face drop, she was so obviously flirting I just had to whack her upside the head. She rubbed it and turned around to look at me.

"_What?"_ she demanded. I glared at her.

"You know exactly what." I sneered at her.

"I _do not_!"

"Do _not_ play dumb with me, Kal!"

"I am doing no such thing!" Kal said this in an outrageous sort of way and put her hand to her chest with this faux look of disbelief. I looked at her with this bland look.

"Look, I will let her stay here if-" I started before being rudely interrupted but a yelp of joy coming from a young annoying pup. I quickly shut her up by covering her mouth with my hand. "If you don't have sex with her, _even_ if she wants it! And if you, you two happen to do anything that is _not_ sex _I do not want to hear about it_ got it!" I ground out the last two words. Kal quickly put up three fingers her thumb over her pinky in the traditional girl scouts honor, or so I have been told I don't really like girl scouts.

"Scouts Honor!"

"Don't say that you are would still do something even if you told me that!" I told Kal. I knew her too well. I sighed I had too much of a headache to deal with this shit.

"Look, just don't tell me about any shit that goes down here _got it!_?" they both nodded their heads obediently while Kal was grinning madly. I noticed Kal inching closer to Melanthe. Sighing I just shook it off.

"Hey love, what about Red here?" I questioned while pointing at the uncurious girl. Kal glanced down at her blinking in surprise as if she forgot all about her.

"What about her?"

"Shouldn't you care if-never mind you don't." I went over and hugged Kal since I was going to be taking my leave. I stood on my tip toes so my chin could reach her shoulders, then licked the outside of her ear. I felt a hand on my ass. I quickly put my teeth on her ear lob and tugged hard. Then whispered in her ear, "Take care of her and bring her back by nine." while I said this her other hand went to my ass as well.

"I'll bring her back…_eventually." Kal growled, then let go of me and grabbed Melanthe and ran. I looked after them, then to the broad, then back. Sighing, which happens to be my favorite thing to do nowadays, then I kicked Red in the face with my steel-toed combat boots. When I heard the cartilage of her nose breaking into little tiny pieces I grinned in satisfaction. I could see blood seeping out of her nose. I suddenly felt hyper, I skipped around her unconscious body, then out the door, I forgot to put on my sunglasses so, the sun really hurt like a bitch. I quickly unnoticed to the human eye put on sunglasses. I walked briskly until I got home. I opened the door, ran into the kitchen opened a bottle of Exedrin, grabbed a bottle of Absinthe. I put all of the Exedrin in my mouth, then followed that with the Absinthe. I walked over to my bed. I quickly stripped out of my clothes and got into my pajamas. I used to sleep naked but Kal walked in once, very odd memories, then of course Rei walked in as well. Bad times, bad times and bad timing. I quickly fell into a deep nice dreamless sleep._


End file.
